Spooky Revenge
by EvilGoddess02
Summary: A humorous Halloween revenge story. Steph/OC, but no Joe or Ranger bashing. Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, well except Seal, JE does, and I bow at her feet.

I walked onto the fifth floor at RangeMan to see all the guys gathered around getting ready for a distraction. I looked around at all the guys, and noticed Les was dressed up to the nines. Hmmm… this could be fun.

" 'Sup guys?" About half of them flinched when I said that. Shows who was aware of their surroundings.

"Kitten, what's doin?" Cal nodded his head fractionally at me.

"Just dropping off some papers for the Bossman. He in?" I tilted my head towards Ranger's door. Cal shook his head at me.

"Nah, Kitten, he's out. Had plans for the night." I raised an eyebrow at Cal, yes that took lots of practice, and started towards the door.

"I don't wanna know. I'm just going to leave these on his desk for him to find when he gets back then." When I walked back into the control room I noticed that they were wiring up Les.

"So, who you going after tonight?" Les looked up and meet my eyes. It wasn't unusual for him to do distractions, in fact he did all the one's that I wasn't 'equiped' for. I was just curious.

"Susan Hedersen. Files over there if you want to look at it." That name sounded familiar, but surely it couldn't be her. No way, last I heard she had moved to California. I opened the file and sure enough, it was her. Damn.

I looked back over to Lester, all dressed up and ready for action, and all the other guys running around trying to get this takedown ready to go. I could barely keep the smile off my face. How to tell them, their plan isn't going to work.

Seal came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle. "Susan Hedersen, thirty-one years old, wanted for assualt and battery." He read out loud from over my shoulder. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and whispered so that only I could hear him. "You know something don't you? I see that look on your face." I worked to wipe my face blank before answering him.

"Yes, I know her, and their plan isn't going to work. I'm trying to figure out how to tell them that so that they will listen to me." Seal tightened his arms around me, and his chest started shaking in silent amusement.

"Good luck with that one, Love. It looks like they are all set to go, so you better hurry." I took a deep breath for courage, and cleared my throat to get the guys attention. Tank and Cal both looked up at me while the rest of them kept going about their business. Nice.

"Ummm, you might want to rethink your plan here guys. Are you sure this is gonna work?" What can I say, I knew this was charging the bull head on so to speak, but really, if they don't want to pay attention to what I have to say then ok, let them fall on their asses so to speak.

"Oh Beautiful," Lester replied, a sarcasticly pitiful look on his face. "I might even break your record with this one tonight."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that one Casanova." I kept my face blank. I know, I know, I'm baiting him, but damn he pushes my buttons. Besides, I owe him one. But that's another story, I suppose.

I could feel Seal behind me shaking even harder with laughter. Ass, he would find this funny. I'm blaming PMS myself. "But if that's how you want to play it, sure go ahead. Can I ride along? If that's what you want? Might be fun." I fluttered my eyelashes and tried for the innocent look and Seal almost lost it.

"Uhh sure Beautiful, you are more than welcome to ride along." I turned to Seal, and smiled up at him.

"Are you coming too?" He grinned and planted a quick hard kiss on my lips.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I love seeing you in action."

I turned back to the guys to see Cal and Tank looking at me with a calculating look in their eyes.

"What are you up to Kitten?" I pasted on my innocent look again.

"Why nothing Big Guy. Just want to see Casanova over there in action. It's always a treat, to see him walk in and melt all the women in the place on the spot." I shot a cheeky grin at them and Cal raised an eyebrow back at me. Tank looked sceptical. I knew that they both were wondering what I knew about Susan, but neither one said anything. Either Lester was getting on their nerves too, or I was back to being entertainment again.

"Well, let's load up and head out. We got a skip to bring in." Oh boy, this was gonna be fun. I mentally rubbed my hands together and cackled to myself. Payback's a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A Halloween Revenge fic. Steph/OC, humor, may seem like Les bashing, but it's not will be explained in later chapters.

We pulled into the parking lot at Domino's. Yeah, the strip club. You'd think that there would have given them a hint, but no, the takedown was still a go. Seal turned in the seat to look at me and raised an eyebrow, silently asking where we were going to be. I nodded my chin towards the entrance and he flashed me a 500 watt grin. Like I said, entertainment. At least with Seal I knew that he was firmly in my corner and looking forward to seeing me hand Lester his ass on a platter, but that's another matter too.

Seal and I exited his truck and headed inside. I caught a questioning look from Tank again, but I just winked at him in response and kept going. I wanted a front row seat for this one.

Once we got inside, Seal handed me a transmitter so that I could hear what was happening with Lester and Susan. Then he melted off into the shadows. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. He knew I had a plan, and he was there to support me, but wouldn't interfere unless necessary.

I sat my tushy down at a table three away from Susan and sat back to watch and enjoy. Hey, it's not everyday that I get one up on the Merry Men. Especially Casanova.

About five minutes later the dancer on stage stumbled and almost lost her balance. I heard a tray hit the floor and the sound of breaking glass. It seemed the man had entered the building. I cackled again, Susan hadn't even batted an eyelash. Oh, this is just too sweet.

I sat in my hidden corner and watched Les approach Susan. Her eyes were riveted on the stage, she didn't even spare him a passing glance.

Les sat down at her table, and still she has yet to acknowledge him. I can almost hear and see Les's ego deflating right before my eyes. Poor guy, snort. This will teach him to mess with me in the future.

Finally Les leaned over and said something in Susan's ear. "Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me." Les's voice came over the receiver. Oh My God, I know he did not just say that. The giggles started building in my chest. Susan just cut her eyes to him, and then looked back at the stage.

Could the man not feel the 'fuck off' vibes she's sending out in spades? Jeez, I guess not, because he just looked at her expectantly for a moment before leaning back in.

"I don't know if you're beautiful or not, I haven't gotten past your eyes yet." I snorted out loud at this one. This was just way too much fun. I couldn't believe he actually used these lines on women. I wondered how many he could get out before she bitch slaps him.

Susan didn't even dignify that one with a glance, her eyes were riveted on the stage, and Les didn't even exist. I watched Les's shoulders drop a little more. Aww, poor guy.

"Hey, I just realized this, but you look alot like my next girlfriend." Oouuwwww, damn Les, that was just bad. Susan rolled her eyes, but that's the only reaction.

"If you were the new burger at McDonalds you would be the Mcgorgeous!" I couldn't hold in the laughter any more. Les just forged ahead.

"This is a test of the emergency pickup line service. Beeeeeeeeeep. If you had been any less beautiful, you would have just heard a bad pickup line." Oh Les, I think she'd just heard more than one. My sides were hurting from laughing so hard. Susan was starting to look pretty pissed too. I wonder what Les will look like with a black eye.

"I'm addicted to yes, and I'm allergic to no. So what's it gonna be?" I watched as Susan slowly turned to face Lester. His eyes got really big at the angry look on her face. She raised an eyebrow at him before pulling her arm back and letting fly.

DAAAYYYYYMMMMMNNNNN. Lester went down like a bag of rocks. That's gonna hurt in the morning.

Seal's voice sounded from right behind me. "I'm a baaaaaad man." I turned in my seat to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "I just got all that on tape for you love. Now you can watch it over and over again." I threw my arms around his neck and kisses his jaw. Seal squeezed my waist and we headed out the door to see what they were going to do about Susan now.


End file.
